steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Topaz (SUIA)
Personality Topaz was feared that because of the fact that she looked like the other Topazes, she would not be known for anything. She had the same strength as them. She wanted to be her own unique individual, so then she changed all of that. She became different, and stronger. Topaz now acts quite stoic. She's quiet all the time and barely speaks. Many gems think of her as mysterious, because she's not seen most of the time. She never intended for her personality to even change. Topaz used to be a happy gem always curious and shy, but ever since The Rebellion had happened right before her eyes, it had scared her. Gems being crushed, the screams she could hear as of the shattering and crushing. It broke her. Ever since that malstrom of destruction, she would become angry if someone had tried to purposely get in her way. Topaz does not like to live under anyone's authority, although making the Diamonds an exception. Although in some way Topaz does not care about the rules of Homeworld and breaks them anyway, because she does not like the concept of not having things that the planet Earth has. ---- Occupation When born, gems are made for specific roles on Homeworld, but for Topaz, she wasn't quite ready for her occupation after a few years when she was born. She was made to be a trainer for newborn gems, teaching them about what they will see on Homeworld and the proper way to do their jobs. Topaz would usually train with a trainer not only to learn how to properly do her assigned job, but how to fight. The reason why she would come to the trainer to learn how to fight and discover her powers is that there were rumors going around Homeworld that a massive war was going to come ahead of time. Topaz had to participate, so she trained. After The Rebellion, she was different. She had hidden most of the time, but she was angry and driven with sadness from the violence she had seen before her eyes. Now, she resides on Homeworld, taking new gems, and teaching them about their culture, their history, training them on how to fight, and teaching them on how to discover their powers and summon their weapons. ---- Special Abilities All gems have abilities such as bubbling, shapeshifting, and summoning a weapon. All gems count Topaz as well. A gem also has its own special abilities, different from other gems. ---- Floating Topaz can float at anytime she would want, but this ability is limited, as for, she can only fly up as high as only to a cloud. ---- Aerokinesis Topaz has the ability to manipulate and generate air. With this ability, she is able to create strong winds of her own. Super Speed Topaz uses her aerokinesis to use as a booster, making it able for her to fly or run at high speeds. Air Breathing The name may sound funny, because gems breathe air, but Topaz can also create strong winds with her mouth. She usually doesn't use this ability. ---- Fire Breathing Topaz can also can breathe fire, which is an ability she uses to stall her opponents. ---- Skillset No image shown, but Topaz wields a large mace. It's similar to the one shown on one of the statues in Sworn to the Sword, in the canon Steven Universe. Her mace has sharp light pink crystals attached to a solid white smooth marble-like sphere base. The base is attached to a very long stick made up of the same material as it. When Topaz's mace makes contact to a being or object, she has the ability to make the mace create a large force of wind that will force it in any direction she strikes it towards. ---- Room Back on Homeworld, every gem would have a room all to themselves. Topaz, obviously had owned one. Her room, like all gems, could only be activated if they wish, causing their gem to glow, and opening their door to their room. The rooms each gem live in have something to do in the way they are created in real life, have something to do with the look of their gems, or even the story of how it was discovered in real life. Topaz's room is mostly based off of how it was discovered. Her room is filled with large islands, along with large seas. Her room's "ceiling" depends on the sky on Earth. If it's night, and her room is exactly like this sky, there's nothing to worry, because each of Topaz's four islands each have a campfire in them. Another thing is that Topaz's room can be hot, which is a reason why the seas are present. Because of Homeworld rules, rooms aren't supposed to have organic life, but since nobody has ever seen her room except for her, her room is filled with palm trees and grass. ---- Facts Topaz dislikes Quartz gems, except the sweet ones. Topaz's trainer was actually the statue holding the mace in Sworn to the Sword. The concept of fusion makes Topaz uncomfortable. Though always not being seen, Topaz is known to have two friends. Category:SUIA's Content Category:A to Z